Passion
by grimmswan
Summary: Set after episode three. The gang have a discussion about Nick and Adalind's relationship when they were at odd compared to after they had Kelly. A lot of Renard bashing because I am still really ticked at him.


Nick was relieved to be back in his own body, and went downstairs to change into his own clothes. The others started putting everything back that had been gotten out for the spell and the books that had been looked through when they needed to reverse it when it hadn't worn off when it should.

As he was making his way back to the group. Nick thought about the question Adalind had asked him to prove he was really him.

And decided,

"Oh, and that was a kiss." Nick said to Adalind.

"It was not. We were in the middle of a fight, so that can't count as a kiss." Adalind retorted, knowing full well he meant their encounter at the ruins.

"Did your lips touch?" Monroe asked. "I think it counts as a kiss if your lips touch."

"Of course our lips touched," Adalind defended, "but since I bit him, it can't count as a kiss."

"Okay, my curiosity has got the better of me. You're gonna have to describe the whole scene and then we can tell you if it was a kiss or not." Wu suggested.

"We were fighting and he had me pinned to the ground." Adalind explained. "I saw his head come down and his lips press to mine." Realizing how that sentence sounded, as well as seeing the raised eyebrows, Adalind blushed and near shouted defensively, "And I bit him, causing him to bleed. So not a kiss."

"A violent kiss, but I think it still counts as a kiss." Monroe said. "Sort of foreshadowed your whole relationship. You know, the whole violence and passion and obsession thing. It seems like whatever is between you two has been brewing since the beginning. It's just now you are allowed to use that passion to be nice to each other."

"Very nice apparently" Wu commented.

"Were you attracted to him back then?" Eve asked.

Adalind blushed a deeper red.

"Oh, my god, you were?" Monroe blurted.

"It was the whole danger thing. You understand, right?" Adalind looked to Rosalie. "Being with someone that all others feared."

Rosalie nodded. "The whole rebeling thing. Doing what you know would anger and disappoint your parents. And make your ancestor's role in their graves."

"In my case it was a little more than that. The idea of claiming the deadliest being to exist, at least in wesen lore, and having a good time instead of a deadly one."

"Were you attracted to her back then?" Eve asked NIck.

"I will admit I found her very attractive, her human part anyway. But I would have never tried anything, because I was in love with someone and she kept messing with my life." Nick honestly explained.

"I remember sensing something between you two back then. When we went on that double date with her and Hank and later, when you would talk about her, there was an underlying tone of obsession." Juliette/Eve said. She didn't sound betrayed or angry, simply stating it as fact that she sensed something between Adalind and Nick.

"Again, I am really sorry about that whole mess."

"It was all Renard's fault, anyway." Nick assured Adalind. "You would have never done the things you did if he ordered you too."

"I have to ask." Hank said. "You had to know it was dangerous. You're incredibly smart. So, why did you keep doing what Renard told you too."

"Because I was in love with him. He had been so charming when we first met. He had promised me that I would be by his side when he took power. I thought I was important to him. I didn't know I was just another pawn. When he cast me aside after I failed to get the key and I lost my powers, all I wanted was to prove how big of a mistake he made. I wanted him to suffer like I was suffering."

"That's why you put Juliette under that sleeping spell." Eve said.

"Two birds with one stone. I knew the only way Juliette could wake up, was if Sean kissed her, then a powerful and dangerous obsession would consume them. And Nick would feel the heartbreak I had. Seeing the person he loved feeling nothing for him. I know now how wrong I was to do that, but at the time I could not bear the idea of everyone who had hurt me getting to be happy."

"You ended up suffering as much as anyone. And it all became a bigger mess than it needed to, if Renard had just talked to me." Nick consoled Adalind.

"That dude has a serious problem with wanting to play everything his way. Even after so many things have backfired on him. A lot of keeping secrets and a lot of manipulation. I mean, serious trust issues have to be at work when you keep betraying the people who have had your back." Monroe said. "You would have thought he would have learned at some point. You can't keep playing both sides."

"And what's really insane is that bastard actually once told me I would have to choose a side someday. He couldn't even take his own advice." Adalind ranted.

Nick pulled her in his arms to calm her, grateful that Diana had already been put back to sleep while he had been changing, so she wouldn't here these things about her father.

No matter how true they were.

Adalind looked up at Nick. "You still can't drop your around him for a second. I don't trust that he will start to behave himself, for one second. He wants power. There's no telling what he will do to get it."

"No one is trusting him anytime soon." Nick assured her. "For now, we'll play nice. But we'll remain alert to anything he might do to gain the upper hand again."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Now, let's go home. It's late." Nick said.

Adalind relaxed and smiled brightly. Home. With Nick. She would be living with the man she loved and have both of her children with her. She may have to share custody of Diana, but at least she would have her daughter in her life.

When they were able to be alone together, Adalind asked Nick, "Do you think the others were right? That there was always passion between us?"

"Yes." Nick answered without hesitation.

At her look of surprise he continued.

"From the moment we first saw each other, you being the first woge I ever saw, there has always been something. We were supposed to hate each other. We were both in love with other people. There were too many reasons to fight. But, I've been thinking. When we were no longer fighting. When we were no longer in love with other people. When we had no reason to hate each other, but had every reason to work together, to look out for one another, that something changed.

"I asked you not to hate me, for Kelly's sake. I didn't want our son to grow up with parents who were always at odds with one another." Adalind said.

Nick nodded. "Without the excuse that you were my enemy, and wanting to be a good father to my son, my mind had to put you in a different category than before. You were no longer the woman trying to ruin my life. You were the mother of my child. You needed me to keep you safe. To provide for you and our son. Once my mind started thinking of you differently, my heart had no choice but to follow. The passion never went away. It just manifested into something different."

Nick pulled Adalind to him, looking deeply into her eyes, he confessed, "I've fallen in love with you Adalind. I want you in my life. I never want to lose you, again. I want to go to sleep next to you every night and wake up with you every morning. I don't know what the future holds for us, but I wanted you to know I love you and promise to do all that I can to keep our family safe and happy."

Her eyes filled up with tears. She was rendered completely speechless. All Adalind could do was fling her arms around his neck and kiss him with all the love and passion she felt. She was finally in love with someone who loved her back. Someone who wanted her to be happy, and not use her to further their own agenda.

For the first time in their lives, Nick and Adalind had found that someone who understood them, and was willing to put as much passion in a relationship as they were.

They slipped into bed, and held each other through the night, Neither one willing to let go.


End file.
